


Путешествие на юг

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: прон бессмысленный и беспощадный





	Путешествие на юг

Губы коснулись кожи между лопаток, прижались мягко, приласкали, затем отстранились — но лишь на секунду, чтобы оставить следующий поцелуй чуть ниже. И ещё один, и ещё. Кенма вздохнул, не выплывая из дрёмы. Просыпаться и вообще как-то реагировать было лень, он был слишком расслаблен сейчас. Да и не похоже, чтобы Куро добивался от него какого-то ответа. Просто ласкал в своё удовольствие. По крайней мере Кенма так думал некоторое время, пока не осознал, что Куро своими поцелуями спускался всё ниже… ниже… ниже… И вдруг легонько куснул Кенму за ягодицу. 

— Куро? — Кенма вскинулся, оглядываясь. 

— Что? — Куро приподнял брови, но блеск глаз убил на корню и без того слабую попытку выглядеть невинно. — Ты спи, спи. Я тут так, — и он уже явно демонстративно куснул Кенму ещё раз. 

В лицо плеснуло жаром, и Кенма нахмурился, игнорируя лёгкую волну возбуждения. 

— Перестань, — сказал он и отвернулся. 

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Куро, и не думая отодвигаться. — Неприятно? 

Он прижался к укушенной ягодице щекой и коротко потёрся. Неприятно Кенме не было, и Куро наверняка это чувствовал, но всё-таки… 

— Просто перестань, — пробурчал Кенма и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Почему-то, когда Куро брал в рот его член, это так не смущало. Хотя вроде бы одно от другого совсем не далеко расположено. Но сейчас хотелось то ли сжаться и провалиться сквозь матрас, то ли вывернуться и сбежать в другую комнату. И совсем-совсем немного хотелось остаться, и чтобы Куро поцеловал ещё. Кенма вцепился в подушку и зажмурился крепче, пытаясь отыскать в себе остатки душевного равновесия.

Куро вздохнул и пошевелился, приподнимаясь, а затем накрыл Кенму собой, повозил носом по затылку, поцеловал туда, а затем в плечо. 

— Если ты переживаешь о чистоте, — шепнул он, — то вроде как мы всего полчаса назад были в душе.

Кенма фыркнул. 

— Нет? — Куро снова коснулся губами плеча. — А что тогда тебя смущает?

Смущала Кенму сама идея, однако нормально сформулировать свои претензии он не мог, потому он слегка повернул лицо от подушки и произнёс: 

— Просто слишком.

Куро вздохнул ещё раз, отодвинулся немного и погладил Кенму по ягодицам самыми кончиками пальцев. Кожа будто поджалась в ответ на прикосновение, и Кенма постарался не упустить контроль над дыханием. 

— Совсем нет? — не сдавался Куро. — Или, может быть, немножко «да»?

Прикосновения его были такими лёгкими, что больше дразнили, чем что-то ещё. Кенма закусил губу и промолчал. Он не хотел Куро поощрять: то, что тот делал, и правда смущало чересчур сильно. Но, к несчастью, Куро слишком хорошо умел Кенму читать и мгновенно уловил его неуверенность. 

— Один разок? Мм? 

— Отстань, — невнятно буркнул Кенма. 

Но Куро не отстал. Наоборот, наклонился, жарко дохнул в поясницу и провёл языком по ложбинке позвоночника почти до самого копчика. Кенма замер и даже задержал дыхание на пару секунд. На один краткий миг ему действительно захотелось, чтобы Куро не останавливался и двинулся дальше. Но потом вновь накатило смущение, и Кенма зажался. Куро опять прислонился щекой, не отстраняясь, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. Ещё раз поцеловал. 

— Кенма?

Обострившаяся чувствительность превращала во вкрадчивые волны возбуждения любое прикосновение, даже воздуха, и Кенма понимал, что движется всё ближе к тому, чтобы сдаться на уговоры Куро.

— Почему ты так этого хочешь? — спросил он. 

Сам Кенма отнюдь не горел желанием пихать язык в задницу — даже в задницу Куро — но тот, вероятно, воспринимал это дело иначе. 

— Потому что мне нравятся твои реакции. Ты бы видел — и слышал! — себя со стороны, — ответил Куро со смешком и продолжил прежде, чем Кенма успел огрызнуться: — Ну и я в принципе люблю доставлять тебе удовольствие. На случай, если ты не заметил. 

— Куро.

Кенма заметил ещё очень давно, но отвечать словами на подобное так и не научился. Действиями получалось лучше. 

— …Ладно.

Куро куснул его ещё раз, видимо, от избытка чувств.

— Обещаю, тебе понравится, — шепнул он. 

— Хватит уже разговаривать с моей задницей, — проворчал Кенма.

Куро фыркнул, и Кенма вздрогнул от ощущения. 

— Приподнимись, — сказал Куро.

Кенма, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко, сменил позу, упираясь коленями в матрас. Куро успокаивающе погладил его по бёдрам и пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Потом взялся за кенмины ягодицы обеими руками и развёл их в стороны, а спустя мгновение Кенма ощутил первое горячее и скользкое прикосновение языка. Дыхание опять перехватило, и Кенме пришлось осознанно приказать себе расслабиться. Куро лизнул ещё раз, покружил немного возле входа, затем поцеловал рядом, слегка задел зубами, и Кенма едва сдержал рвущийся из горла стон. Куро опять принялся лизать, заставляя Кенму хватать ртом воздух, сгорая от желания и смущения. Бёдра дрожали от напряжения, колени понемногу ползли в стороны, а ведь Куро по-настоящему ещё и не начал. Будто прочитав его мысли, именно в этот момент Куро толкнулся языком вовнутрь, и Кенма ахнул. Это отличалось по ощущениям от пальцев — и, разумеется, от члена. Прикосновение было более нежным, подвижным и упругим, невероятно дразнящим. Кенму окатило возбуждением, он застонал и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы податься навстречу языку Куро. Стыд и удовольствие соединялись внутри в гремучую смесь. Куро толкался и двигал языком из стороны в сторону, посасывал чувствительную кожу, толкался вновь, постепенно нащупывая ритм. Кенма стонал, мычал и ахал, колени окончательно разъехались, его уже била дрожь от всё сильнее нараставшего возбуждения. Куро вжимался лицом ему в зад с непринуждённой развратностью, и одно это уже сводило с ума. Настойчивая ласка его языка привела Кенму практически на край, но всё же была слишком лёгкой, чтобы заставить кончить, и Кенма потянулся к своему члену. Но Куро заметил это и перехватил его руку. 

— Стой, — хрипло выдохнул Куро. — Погоди.

Внезапно лишившись ласки, Кенма с трудом подавил какой-то совсем уж позорный скулёж. Нет, всё же не стоило позволять Куро творить такое, раз уж это довело Кенму до столь жалкого состояния… 

— Сейчас.

Куро завозился, послышался щелчок открываемой крышки тюбика, и внутрь Кенмы на пару секунд нырнули залитые смазкой пальцы, заставив сильнее прогнуться, а затем ко входу прижалась и надавила головка члена. Кенма громко застонал. Куро подхватил его за бёдра, удерживая, и вошёл одним длинным плавным движением, выбив ещё один долгий стон, почти вскрик. На мгновение Куро замер, после чего начал двигаться, быстро наращивая темп. Не в силах сдерживаться, Кенма подавался ему навстречу, чувствуя, что осталось совсем немного, и он вот-вот… вот-вот… Оргазм взорвался в теле ярко и оглушающе, выкрутил мышцы сладкой судорогой, унося сознание. Кенма уже почти не чувствовал, как несколько движений спустя его нагнал Куро со своей разрядкой. Пришёл в себя Кенма гораздо позже, бессильно растянувшись рядом с Куро на простынях. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Кенме казалось, что двигаться он не сможет как минимум ближайший час. Сил не было ни на что, отголоски неги медленно таяли в теле, и неумолимо подкатывал сон. 

— Ну как, не жалеешь, что согласился? — поинтересовался Куро.

Голос у него был довольный до неприличия.

Кенма не жалел, но так просто это признавать не собирался. И какой смысл констатировать очевидное? Впрочем, ответить что-либо вразумительное он всё равно был сейчас не способен, поэтому лишь вздохнул, не открывая глаз. Последним, что Кенма почувствовал перед тем как уснуть, был лёгкий поцелуй в плечо.


End file.
